the hokage's path
by Zero Tree
Summary: on the way to becoming hokage naruto hits his remaining obstacles. his friends, his training, and himself. NaruHina/NaruSaku
1. Chapter 1

naruto and anything that involves it does not belong to me.

(except this)

* * *

The Hokage's Path

**Chpt. 1** "A Sannin's Funeral"

**-- **Including the Toad Family the entire village has gathered around the monument dedicated to the fallen Sannin. Everyone's there, everyone except Naruto. A few minutes pass and Tsunade starts the ceramony. The sorrow is clear throughout the crowd. "Attention everyone!" Her voice echoes through the already silent crowd. "We're here today to honor the memory of Jiraiya the Toad Sage, a Sannin, a sensei, and what's more... a friend."

-- Hinata turns to Sakura when she notices Naruto's missing. "Sakura, where's Naruto?" Sakura looks up from the ground at Hinata and then searches over the crowd. "I don't know. Hey Kakashi sensei, where's Naruto?" Kakashi glances over the crowd. "I don't know. Why don't you two go look for him." Despite his efforts his sadness was even more noticable then Tsunade's. The girls nod and make thier way out of the crowd. Tsunade continues to speak. "He was one of the greatest shinobi in the Hidden Leaf Village!... and he will be missed."

**-- **Hinata and Sakura reach an empty town square. Sakura turns to Hinata. "Where do you think he could be?" Hinata, "Well, there's not many places he could be... maybe you should check Ichiraku's and I'll go to the academy." "Why the academy?" "He likes to hang out there when he's sad." Sakura gives a puzzled look and then turns in the direction of the ramen shop. "Your the expert." Hinata turns red then makes her way towards the academy.

-- Sakura reaches the ramen shop first. No one. She decides to meet up with Hinata.

-- Hinata arrives at the academy and finds him sitting on the swing. When she sees him talking to himself she descides to watch from the bushes. "He's gone. He's really gone." He stares at the ground as tears stream down his face. "It was my fault... I should of been there..." Hinata starts to cry as she sees Naruto's tears hit the ground. "I should of saved him!... why couldn't I save him?" The bushes rustle. "Who's there?!" Hinata steps out of the bushes with her head down. "Uh... Hinata." Naruto jumps from the swing. Hinata looks away to try and hide her tears. "Hinata what's wrong?" She looks up in suprise to see that Naruto's tears had disappeared. "You weren't... listening to me, were you?" "... I'm sorry... it's just that you weren't at the ceramony and ... I got worried." Naruto manages a smile. "I'm fine you don't need to worry about me, but why were you crying?" "It's just that I... I don't like to see you cry Naruto." Her face starts to turn red.

-- Sakura arrives in a near by tree unnoticed.

-- Naruto looks at Hinata curiously. Then they all turn to the souds of funeral bells. Naruto's sadness returns, followed by Hinata's. Naruto sits down while Hinata and Sakura turn to head back. "Hinata..." Both girls stop. "Yes, Naruto?" "Will you ... stay with me for a while?" Hinata nods and walks over to sit on the swing.

--After a while Naruto lays his head in Hinata's lap. Hinata startled calmly, puts her hand on his head. Sakura watching starts to shake with anger. Inner Sakura, 'What does he think He's doing!' "Huh..." Sakura puts her hand to her mouth. 'What am I thinking? Am I... Jealous?' With that Sakura turns and heads back to the ceramony. Leaving Naruto and Hinata to sit there for to them felt like forever.

* * *

the next chpt will not be as sad.

please review so I know what not to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry 'bout the last chpt i wasn't able to capture the seriousness of the situation, but this one's more of my writting style hopefully you like it. **

**naruto and aything related to it is not mine.**

**(except this...  
... and maybe that)**

**

* * *

**

chpt. 2

"3rd Time's the Charm"

-- A few days later Kakashi was called into the Hokage's office. "Did you want something Lady Tsunade?" Kakashi asks sticking his head through the door. She answers without lifting her head from her "_work_". "Have you seen Naruto lately?" "No, not since before Jiraiya's funeral. Why?" "He's starting to worry me. We're putting team 7 back together again." Kakashi's silent for a moment. "Is there something wrong Kakashi?" "You know we only have two of those members right?" "I'm aware of that. I've already decided on a replacement." She pretends to go back to work. "Are you gonna tell me who it is?" "Hinata." "Hyuga?" Kakashi asks with a puzzled look. "Yes." "But she's already part of Kurenai's team." "I know Hanabi's taking her place." "Alright then." Kakashi starts out the door. "Oh and Kakashi." "Hm?" "I need you to closely monitor your team on this mission." Tsunade hands him a scroll. "Why, is this mission special?" "No I just need you to keep an eye on them." "Sure." Kakashi leaves in a poof of smoke this time. 'Hopefully this works.' Tsunade thought to herself as she brought a bottle from her desk.

-- Kakashi knocks on the door at Naruto's a half hour later with Hinata and Sakura behind him. Naruto answers lazily without opening the door. "Who is it?" "It's team 7." Kakashi says through the door. Naruto gets up. 'Team 7?' The door opens and Naruto's attention falls on Hinata. "Hi." "Good morning Naruto." Naruto turns to Kakashi. "Hey Kakashi sensei, why's Hinata here?" "She's the third member of team 7." Naruto smiles at Hinata causing her to blush and stare at the floor. 'Look at her she thinks she's so cute.' Sakura thought trying to hold back a look of jealousy. "Naruto go get your stuff we have a mission." Kakashi said with a slight urgence. "Right!" Naruto ran back in his house, and as fast as he went he came back out. "What are we waitin' for?! Lets go!" Group sweat drop.

-- On their way to the village gates. "Um... Kakashi sensei?" "Yes Hinata." "Would you mind if we visit my sister at the training grounds before we leave?" Kakashi looks at the sky and then back to Hinata. "I'm sorry Hinata, but we don't have enough time." She looks down in disappointment. "Ahhh. C'mon on Kakashi sensei, it won't take that long." Naruto said wrapping his arm around Hinata. Kakashi stops and sighs. "Ten minutes." "C'mon Hinata!" Naruto grabs Hinata's hand and pulls her towards the training grounds. "Slow down Naruto." Hinata says but seems un heard by the energetic ninja. Sakura's teeth clench as she watches Naruto and Hinata run off. "Hm?" Kakashi glances away from his book. "Be careful Sakura, you don't wanna seem, jealous." Sakura becomes histerical from the comment. "UH... WHA... I..." Sakura puts her hand on her hip and shakes her finger at him. "I am not jealous, and how would you know, you've always got your head buried in a dirty book you perv!" Kakashi raises his head completely from his book. "Did you say something Sakura?" Sakura screams in frustration.

-- Hinata sees the opening to her old training grounds. "Look Naruto, up a head." "Is that it?" She nods and they both jump down into the clearing. "Hey guys what-" Naruto cuts himself off, laughing when he sees Kiba face down in the dirt. Hinata walks over towad her sister. "Good morning Hanabi, how's your training going?" Hanabi turns around causing Naruto to laugh more. Hanabi's dressed in what looks like a mixture between Hinata and Neji's old clothing. "Fine. Kiba's easy, Shino's the real challenge." "I know what you mean." Hinata said looking down at Kiba who's still knocked out. Hanabi looks over at Naruto who's hasn't stopped laughing since he got there. "What are you laughing at?" Hanabi asked in a harsh voice. Hanabi's unusually tough voice made him laugh even more. "Stop laughing." Hanabi's face turns a light shade of pink, Naruto doesn't stop. "Stop laughing or I'll put you in the dirt with Kiba!" Naruto turns serious and leans close to her ear, and with a devilish grin whispers. "Let's see what you got." Hanabi's face turns completely red. 'He's... to... close.' She falls to the ground next to Kiba. "Huh?... " Naruto looks down and turns to Hinata and smiles. "Hey Hinata, she's just like you." Hinata blushes lightly and then realizes the time. "Uh.. Naruto we have to go." Naruto nods and they turn to where they left their team. Hinata yells over her shoulder as she starts to run. "I'll see you guys when I get back." Shino and Kurenai wave and then turn to their unconscious team mates and sigh.

-- "What took so long?" Asked Kakashi. Naruto and Hinata just look at eachother and smile.

* * *

**this wasn't the original copy.  
****i lost the original.**

**i need at least one review to tell me whats wrong,  
so i can fix it.**

**next chpt is coming soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

****

naruto and anything related to it does not belong to me

(except this...  
and... never mind just this)

* * *

chpt. 3

**"The Sand Scroll"  
**

-- They reach the Sand village on time. A violent sand storm in progress. "State your name and business!" A guard yelled leaning over the top of the gate. Kakashi tilts his head back to answer. "We're shinobi from the hidden Leaf village! We're here to escort Lady Temari!" The sand shifts in front of them. A guard gets up from laying under the sand. Naruto suprised jumps in front of Hinata kunai drawn. "Easy kid." The guard said shaking the sand off his head. He looks back to Kakashi to take some papers. Sakura flashes a dirty look towards Naruto and Hinata. The sandstorm hides it from Naruto, but not Hinata. The second guard yells up to the other. "Let 'em in!" He lays back down and is quickly covered by sand. The gate opens. Both Kankuro and Temari are standing on the other side. "Hey! Temari, Kankuro!" Naruto waved as his team entered the village. "Hey guys." Kankuro waves back. "C'mon we have to get the package from Gaara before we leave." Temari said turning towards the Kage's building.

-- Sakura turns to Temari. "Hey Temari what's the package we're getting from Gaara?" "I'm not sure. I missed the breifing on this mission." She looks over to her brother. "Kankuro you were there, what are we taking to the hidden Leaf?" "I'm not aloud to say, but I'm sure Gaara will tell you when we get there."

-- In front of the Kazekage's building. Kankuro goes to knock on the door but pulls back. "Hey Gaara! We're here to pick up the package! Are yo-" The door opens with Gaara standing on the other side. "You don't need to yell Kankuro. Just knock." "C'mon Gaara, you know I don't like to knock. Besides you've been sleeping a lot lately, I didn't think you hear us." Gaara looks at team 7 and then turns around. "Come in." He walks them to his office. Gaara sits down and takes a box from his desk. "A box? I thought we were supposed to escort Temari." Naruto said with a confused look. Gaara's attention fell on Naruto. "Temari will hang on to the box." "Um.. what's in the box?" Hinata asked. "Hm?" Gaara turns to Hinata. "Well, looks like you've gained some courage since I saw you last. Have you told Naruto the big secret yet?" Hinata's face went a deep shade of red. "What secret?" Naruto asked looking back at Hinata. "Never mind Naruto. Gaara what's in the box?" Temari asked taking the attention off Hinata. "The Sand Scroll." "What's the Sand Scroll?" Asked Sakura. Gaara opens the box and pulls out a scroll of sand. "The seal on the scroll lets the sand keep it's shape. If it's brocken the information within will be lost." "What's written inside?" Naruto asked eagerly. "It's secret information only for the Hokage." Naruto and Gaara glare at eachother. "Well I'm the future Hokage. I don't get to know?" Naruto asked putting his foot on Gaara's desk. "You're not smart enough to be a Kage." "What?!" Kakashi grabs the back of Naruto's collar. "Calm down Naruto." Gaara puts the scroll back in the box and hands it to Temari. "I'll see you guys when you get back." Kankuro and Temari nod. Gaara puts his head down and starts to snore, loudly. A sweat drops from Temari and Kankuro. "Well. I guess it's time to go." Kankuro said nudging everyone out the door.

* * *

**the chptrs only get better from here.**

**I still need you to review so I can make them better.**

**next chpt is coming soon**


End file.
